<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Meeting/First Kiss by Elvendara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017602">First Meeting/First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara'>Elvendara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yooran Week 2017 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Yooran, Yooran week 2017, yoosung kim - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Yooran week and additional works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yooran Week 2017 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoosung had never been more frightened, the man standing in front of him was disheveled and crazed. His dark hair was greasy and lank. He was much bigger than him and the knife he held in his right hand was already coated with Yoosung’s blood. He held his hand over the wound on his left upper arm, it began to slip through his fingers. He’d already given the man his bag with his laptop in it, and any money he had on him, which wasn’t much, yet the man would not leave him alone.</p><p>He stepped up to him and Yoosung pressed his back into the wall, turning his face away. The man dropped the bag and dragged the blade of his knife through Yoosung’s hair.</p><p>“You’re a pretty boy…. if I squint, you look just like a girl, how bout it? Those lips wrapped around my junk would be sompin to see.” He slurred, his alcohol infused breath made Yoosung gag. He whimpered and tried to push past the man. But he grabbed Yoosung’s hurt arm and yanked him back against the wall, pressing himself against Yoosung. Yoosung gasped at the shooting pain, the man didn’t seem to mind getting blood all over himself.</p><p>“Stop! Please!” Yoosung yelled, his good arm between them, trying to keep the bigger man at bay. The man slid his leg between Yoosung’s and ground himself against him. Yoosung screamed and desperately shoved against him. His struggles only made the man laugh. Suddenly the press of his body was gone and Yoosung could breathe again. He gasped and bent over, his stomach lurched and he divested himself of what small amount of lunch he’d had hours before. He began to dry heave, his head exploding with the effort.</p><p>He was somewhat aware of the scuffle happening just behind him, but his ears were muffled and he was busy trying not to die as his body attempted to dislodge his stomach and spit it on the ground. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he jerked back, hitting the wall hard, his arm out in a warding motion.</p><p>A taller man with shockingly red hair, dressed in leather pants and a leather jacket stepped back, holding his hands up.</p><p>“Whoah, hey, calm down. You ok?” he asked in a low husky voice. His amber eyes scanned Yoosung and lit on his right arm that was now covered in blood. “Can I?” he gestured to Yoosung’s wound. Yoosung dropped his arm and nodded, he felt woozy and used the wall to keep him up. He glanced around the area, the man was gone. He gasped as his savior lifted the sleeve of his shirt to check the wound. It felt as if he had had to pull the fabric out of the wound itself.</p><p>“Sorry.” His voice was soft and gentle, Yoosung studied his profile. He looked older than him, his cheeks were rounded, his chin pointed. His lips were full and pink and he couldn’t help but admire the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He wore a thick line of eyeliner around his eyes and there were several piercings covering his ear. He wore a thick black choker around his neck that matched the rest of his leather apparel. Yoosung had never seen anyone like this man before.</p><p>“It doesn’t look too deep, but, we should clean you up right away.” he stepped away from Yoosung and looked him up and down. He leaned over and grabbed the bag, handing it to Yoosung.</p><p>“Uh, thanks…” Yoosung wiped his hands on his shirt, attempting to dislodge as much blood as he could before grabbing the bag. He clutched it against his chest, his heart still pounding. He was shaking and tears were slowly trailing down his cheeks.</p><p>“Hey.” The man stood in front of Yoosung and he looked up at him with frightened eyes. “You’re ok now, take a deep breath.” He suggested. Yoosung closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then let it go slowly. He felt slightly better. At least his body had stopped trembling. “Uh, we can call the cops if you want. But you’d be standing here or down at the station giving a statement for the rest of the night. I’d ask you to keep me out of it, not feeling like hanging out with cops right now, ya know what I’m sayin’?”</p><p>Yoosung blinked at him and slowly shook his head. He was still shook up, and he probably should report the man, but, he just wanted to forget the whole thing.</p><p>“OK, if you’re sure. Come on then.” the man said and started walking. Yoosung was rooted to the spot, confused.</p><p>The man stopped and turned back towards the blonde, he walked back and grabbed his good hand, pulling him gently. Yoosung began to follow. They stopped in front of a motorcycle. The man handed Yoosung a helmet. “Put this on.”</p><p>Yoosung looked at it and blinked. He pulled the bookbag strap over his head and across his chest, pushing it to his back. He gingerly took the helmet and set it on his head. The strange man straddled the bike and sat as far to the front as he could. “Get on.” Yoosung did as he was asked, wondering at how easily he trusted this man. What if he was like the other one? Could he blindly let himself be led to a different location? He supposed that yes, he could, since he sat behind the man and wrapped his arms around his waist. The bike roared into life and jerked forward so fast that Yoosung tightened his hold and pressed himself against his back.</p><p>Soon enough they were in a nicer neighborhood and he followed the man up some steps into an apartment building. They took the stairs three floors up and entered one of the many doors in the hallway. Yoosung was still in a fuzz, not really paying any attention to much.</p><p>He let the man lead him to a chair and sit him down. He went into what appeared to be a bathroom and came back with a first aid kit.</p><p>Yoosung glanced around the apartment, it was small, but extremely tidy.</p><p>“I’m Saeran by the way.” The man introduced himself.</p><p>“Y…Yoosung.” Saeran looked up at him a small smile on his face. “What?” Yoosung asked.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s, it’s just a pretty name.” he grinned. Yoosung closed his eyes and gulped. He was used to being teased.</p><p>He opened them again and kept his gaze away from what Saeran was doing. He hissed when he felt the antiseptic being applied. He focused his attention on the apartment. It was pretty sparse, yet appeared to well lived in. There were several books scattered around the surfaces and a small bookcase next to a small TV.</p><p>“What?” Saeran interrupted his musings.</p><p>“Huh?” Yoosung asked, confused.</p><p>“Something wrong with my apartment?” his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“No! No, not at all, it’s just, so…clean.” Yoosung finished lamely.</p><p>Saeran laughed, “What did you expect?”</p><p>Yoosung shrugged, “I don’t know, beer cans littering the floor, cigarettes in an overflowing ashtray, pizza boxes all over the coffee table.” Yoosung smiled.</p><p>Saeran chuckled as he wrapped Yoosung’s wound and taped it. “Nope, I don’t drink, or smoke, but I do love pizza! There, how’s that?” he sat back on his chair.</p><p>Yoosung moved his arm, it still ached, but the burning pain was gone mostly. “Better, thanks.”</p><p>“What were you doing there anyway? You don’t belong around here.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been interning at the vet clinic. I’m not familiar with the area yet, so, I took a wrong turn somewhere trying to get back to the bus stop.”</p><p>Saeran nodded. “Vet clinic huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m studying to be a vet, it’s part of my clinical trial.”</p><p>“How old are you?” Saeran suddenly asked.</p><p>“Uh, 22.”</p><p>“Wow, older than I thought, but pretty young to almost be a vet.” Saeran sounded impressed.</p><p>“I guess. What about you? What do you do?”</p><p>“A little of this, a little of that. Right now, I’m a bouncer at a local bar.”</p><p>“Wow, you must be pretty intimidating.”</p><p>Saeran laughed and stood, cleaning up his mess and tossing it in the trash.</p><p>“Nope, people underestimate me cause I’m not as muscular as some big bouncers. They are quickly disabused of that impression though. Want something to drink? I have water, soda, maybe some tea? I can make tea.”</p><p>“You don’t have to go through any trouble.”</p><p>“No trouble, uh, but first.” He went into a different room, Yoosung assumed it was his bedroom, and came back out rapidly.</p><p>“Here.” He tossed a clean t-shirt at him.</p><p>“Thanks, uh, can I use your bathroom?” he asked.</p><p>“Yep, go ahead.” His back was to Yoosung, rooting around the kitchen.</p><p>Yoosung closed the door to the bathroom and leaned against it. His hands went to his hair and tangled his fingers in it. What was he doing here? Who was this guy? His heart was still racing and he couldn’t think straight. He should leave. Make an excuse and leave. But he had no idea where he was. He stripped his shirt off and turned the water on. He scrubbed his hands and arms, ridding himself of the caked-on blood. The water ran crimson as it swirled down the drain. He scrubbed his face and tried to get the dried bits of blood out of his hair. His hairpins were nowhere to be seen, he must have lost them in the ally. Finally, he put on Saeran’s shirt. It was huge on him. Yoosung sighed, feeling as if he still had a boy’s body. He peered into his own eyes in the mirror above the sink. There were dark circles under his lavender eyes and they looked puffy and red from his tears. He splashed water on his face once more and dried it with the towel hanging on the wall. He unzipped his pants and let out a sigh as he relieved himself, he was thankful he hadn’t wet himself as well. He was sure Saeran’s pants would not fit him at all. He giggled at the mental image that had brought. Shaking himself he zipped back up and flushed. Washing his hands, he finally felt ready to step back outside.</p><p>Saeran was setting down two cups on his small kitchen table, he looked up and smiled when Yoosung stepped out. His stare began to make Yoosung uncomfortable, but before he could say anything, Saeran looked away and walked back towards the stove. He took the kettle off and poured hot water into the cups, a bag of tea steeping in the steaming liquid. He set the kettle back on the stove burner and grabbed a plate full of cookies and candies. He set it in the center of the table and sat, waiting for Yoosung to join him.</p><p>Yoosung cleared his throat, well, he’d already gone through all the trouble, it would be rude for Yoosung to just leave. He made his way back to the chair and sat.</p><p>“Sugar or honey? I brought them both out, I didn’t know which you preferred.” Saeran said, he pushed the tray towards Yoosung. “You might be hungry, after losing everything in your stomach.” He teased.</p><p>“You really didn’t have to.” Yoosung said as he reached out for a cookie.</p><p>Saeran shrugged. “It’s not a bother. I have a sweet tooth, so, my pantry is always full of this shit. I don’t normally have people over though, well, except for my brother, you’re the first person to even set foot in my apartment.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Really?” Yoosung said, surprised, even more surprised by the fact that he felt special all of a sudden. He felt his face flush and lowered it to keep Saeran from seeing how flustered he was.</p><p>He could feel Saeran’s eyes on him, but he nibbled on the cookie, his eyes down, hiding.</p><p>“You have a brother?” Yoosung asked, to fill the silence. Saeran leaned over the table on his forearms, hands clasped in front of him.</p><p>“Yeah, twin actually. If I ever need a lot of cash I ask him.”</p><p>“Oh? He’s rich?”</p><p>“I guess? I don’t know, but I mean, I don’t get a hand out, I help him sometimes with what he does. He works for some agency or something. He just tells me what to do and I do it.”<br/>“What kind of agency? Is he a criminal?” Yoosung asked, his cookie forgotten.</p><p>Saeran laughed and leaned back on his chair. “God, no! I mean, he likes to skirt the edge, maybe dip a toe on the other side, but no, he’s not a criminal. He mostly gathers information, it’s all there on the internet if you know where to look, and you don’t even have to do anything illegal to find it. People put everything online these days.”</p><p>“Oh, So, you’re a hacker?”</p><p>“Sometimes I guess, yes. But, unlike my brother, I’m not that into it, you know? I’d rather work with my hands.” He held up his hands and Yoosung couldn’t help but notice how nice his fingers looked as he waggled them.</p><p>They sat, drinking tea and eating sweets, Yoosung found himself spilling his life story, such as it was, to the yellow eyed man. He became rather comfortable with him when he realized that it had gotten extremely dark outside. “Oh, man, I should get going. Thank you for helping me, but I should get home before it gets too much later.”</p><p>Saeran stood with Yoosung and handed him his bookbag. “I tried to get the blood off, but you can still kinda see it. Uh, why don’t I give you a ride home.” He suggested.</p><p>“Thanks, for everything, I owe you my life.” Yoosung exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s a bit dramatic, at the most, I saved your virginity.” Saeran grinned.</p><p>Yoosung blushed from the tips of his ears to his toes. How would he know Yoosung was still a virgin?</p><p>Saeran laughed, “Hey, don’t worry about it.” Yoosung’s face flared even redder as he realized Saeran hadn’t known, but Yoosung’s reaction had told him the truth. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”</p><p>“No, uh, I don’t want to be any more trouble, if you could just tell me where the nearest bus stop is, I’d appreciate it.” Yoosung shuffled his feet, more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life, he had to get outside and into some fresh air.</p><p>“OK, if that’s what you want, I’ll walk you there.” Saeran stepped around Yoosung and pulled open the front door, holding it open for Yoosung.</p><p>“Alright.” Yoosung agreed and stepped out, making his way towards the stairs. They were out on the street in no time and Yoosung took a deep breath, letting the wind ruffle his hair. He opened his eyes and was startled that Saeran was gazing at him intently, a small smile on his face. He lowered his gaze immediately. “Uh, which way?” he asked, his nails raking the strap of his bookbag. He scanned the street up and down, anything to keep his gaze away from the taller man.</p><p>Saeran turned and began walking down the street. “This way.” He stuck his hands in his jacket and Yoosung followed his long strides. He kept glancing at the other man, his profile highlighted by the streetlamps. There were few people on the streets at this hour, but most of them acknowledged Saeran with a wave or a ‘hello’. Saeran would just nod or extend his chin in greeting.</p><p>“You seem to know a lot of people.” Yoosung said, even more curious about the man, he seemed so aloof, nothing like what he had been like in his apartment.</p><p>Saeran shrugged. “I guess. I don’t really have any friends though. Just my brother, and, well, I can only take him in small doses.” He grinned as he thought about his brother.</p><p>“He’s different from you?”</p><p>“Yep. Kinda fun though, people like him a lot.”</p><p>“People seem to like you too.” Yoosung observed.</p><p>“Nah, I mean, yeah I guess, but not the same. I prefer hanging out on my own. I’m pretty boring.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re boring. I…I enjoyed spending time with you.” Yoosung blushed again, what was wrong with him? Instead of freaking out over the assault he’d experienced, all he could think about was how cozy and comfortable Saeran’s apartment was. He’d felt so safe with Saeran.</p><p>Saeran smiled, “Thanks, but, I think you’re different from most people.”</p><p>Yoosung stopped walking and turned to the taller man. “Me? Why?” his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Saeran shrugged again, but Yoosung noticed that there was a splash of blush across his cheeks, highlighting his brown freckles. Yoosung’s heart thudded against his ribs and he swallowed painfully. He said nothing but turned and continued to walk. Saeran kept pace with him. He could see the bus stop up ahead. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.</p><p>They reached it in silence. Yoosung stood in front of the bench, Saeran leaned against the post of the overhang. Yoosung didn’t know what else to say and he felt Saeran’s eyes on him. the back of his neck broke out in a sweat and reached around to wipe it. He could hear Saeran shuffling behind and to the left of him. He saw him peripherally but couldn’t bring himself to turn towards him.</p><p>He saw the big blue bus down the street and realized he would soon be on it and might never see Saeran again.</p><p>“Hey.” He heard behind him, Yoosung turned and Saeran was so close Yoosung took a step back. Saeran took the step with him, he slid his hand around Yoosung’s neck and leaned in, less than an inch from his face. He cocked his head and arched an eyebrow. Yoosung’s breath caught, his adams apple bobbing up and down rapidly. He closed his eyes and parted his lips. What was he doing? His first kiss wasn’t supposed to be like this. For one, Saeran was very much not female, for another, his heart should be pounding, his hands sweating, his toes curling, he gasped into Saeran’s mouth when their lips met and the realization hit him that all of those things were occurring. His heart felt as if it was going to tear a hole through his chest. His wiped his hands on his pants but it did not get rid of the dampness that had settled there. His toes were digging into the soles of his shoes. He grabbed a hold of Saeran’s jacket and sighed. Saeran slid his tongue inside Yoosung’s mouth and it tasted sweet, like the peppermint candy he’d popped in his mouth more than an hour before. He vaguely heard the rumble of the bus at it settled behind him. Saeran pulled away too soon, a half smile on his lips. He stepped back, “Maybe you can come visit me sometime.” He said.</p><p>Yoosung’s head was still swimming.</p><p>“You getting on kid?” the bus driver prodded.</p><p>Saeran snickered and winked at Yoosung.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, ok.” In a daze he turned and stepped onto the bus. He pulled his bus card from his back pocket and swiped it easily. He found a seat quickly. He turned to watch Saeran as the bus lurched forward. He was still there. He lifted his hand and waved. Yoosung placed his palm against the window and stayed that way until he could no longer see Saeran. He sat back and closed his eyes. As far as life experiences went, he was sure he was going to remember that kiss long after he’d forgotten the assault.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoousng stood in front of Saeran’s building. It had been weeks since the incident, and he still couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. He knew Saeran had invited him to come back, but had he really meant it? He fidgeted from foot to foot, his hands clutching the strap of his bookbag. He gnawed on his bottom lip and his eyes roamed from the front door, back down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. He sighed and his shoulder slumped. Why was he such a coward? He told himself that Saeran wouldn’t want to see him again, that the kiss was just a joke on him. Why would an amazing and cool guy like Saeran be interested in a kid like Yoosung?</p><p>He took a step towards the bus stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, frozen and afraid, the assault jumping to the front of his mind. Someone pressed themselves against him and he felt warm breath on his neck. Then he smelled peppermint and his pulse increased, but in a good way.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Saeran whispered in his ear. “I thought you were coming to see me, although, I’ve never seen someone wait so long before actually ringing the doorbell.” He chuckled. Yoosung blushed, his neck beet red, his body breaking out in goosebumps. Yoosung stepped forward and turned to face the taller man, his amber eyes were lined with kohl again and it made them more intense and intimidating. But there was also humor in them and his smile appeared genuine.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry, I should have said something when I walked up, but, you looked so cute shuffling back and forth, nibbling your lip.” Saeran said, stepping closer to Yoosung and ran his thumb across Yoosung’s cracked bottom lip. He couldn’t stop looking at Saeran, his breath caught in his throat and he wondered if Saeran was going to kiss him again. He lifted his head higher and parted his lips, anxious and needy.</p><p>Saeran stepped away from him and loped up the few steps to the door of his building. He unlocked it and held it open. He gestured with his head. “Come on.” He said, a sly grin on his face. Yoosung was afraid that Saeran knew he had wanted a kiss. He felt silly, but he walked past Saeran into the building.</p><p>Before long, they were in Saeran’s cozy apartment.</p><p>“So, are you going to talk?” Saeran teased Yoosung, yanking on the bookbag strap and pulling it over his shoulder, setting it by the door with their shoes.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I…I wasn’t sure if you’d be happy to see me.” He kind of whispered.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Saeran asked seriously. He motioned for Yoosung to sit at the table and he slipped into his kitchenette to put water on to heat. He grabbed some tea bags and a couple of cups. He sat next to Yoosung, his gaze intent on his face.</p><p>Yoosung shrugged. “I just didn’t know if…you know…you did that easily.”</p><p>“Did ‘that’?” Saeran laughed. “You mean do I kiss cute boys and let them walk out of my life forever as a general rule?”</p><p>“Something like that.” Yoosung giggled, he was so nervous.</p><p>Saeran leaned over, his elbows on his knees and he made sure he captured Yoosung’s eyes. “No Yoosung, I don’t make that kind of thing a habit.”</p><p>“Oh.” Yoousng’s blush deepened, and he noticed that there was a flush across Saeran’s nose as well. The kettle whistled and Saeran sighed, getting up to pull it off the stove. He brought it over and poured the steaming hot water into their cups, then put it back on a cold burner.</p><p>Saeran sat back down and picked up his cup, blowing on it. “Is that why you came back? You wanted me to do ‘that’ again?” he looked over his cup at Yoousng’s flustered face.</p><p>“What? No! I mean, well, I wouldn’t mind, but, that’s…ah…” Saeran’s laugh was deep and throaty.</p><p>“Hey, have you eaten yet? Wanna go get something to eat with me?”</p><p>“What…what about our tea?” Yoosung asked, then he groaned. What a stupid question. Saeran stood up and pulled Yoosung up with him. He held his hands and didn’t let them go. They were so close, Yoosung felt completely exposed.</p><p>“I like you.” Saeran said, Yoosung swallowed and couldn’t help a smile that plastered itself on his face.</p><p>“I like you too.” He said, biting his lip once more nervously. Saeran pulled on Yoosung’s chin and his lip plopped out from between his teeth. He leaned in and licked it with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Ahh…” Yoosung breathed, his eyes clouding over with a feeling he had never known before.</p><p>Was this desire? His hands clutched at the hem of Saeran’s shirt and they itched to move it up and touch his skin.</p><p>Saeran pressed his lips against Yoosung’s eager mouth. He pulled the blonde against him. He didn’t know what he was doing. He hadn’t meant to kiss him that day either. But as he stood there, watching him fidget, waiting for the bus. His profile radiant in the glow of the streetlamp, his hair like a halo, something in Saeran had snapped and suddenly it was all he’d wanted to do.</p><p>Just like now, Yoosung made his blood rush, his head fuzzy, his body tingle. Yoosung was soft and pliant beneath his touch. He swallowed his moans and tasted his tongue. He’d kissed a lot of people, he’d had sex as well, but all were one night stands. He wondered if Yoosung would end up like that as well.</p><p>He was so sweet, gentle, and delicious.</p><p>They pulled apart and Yoosung released a high-pitched whine from deep in his throat. Saeran smiled, “Maybe we can just stay here and I can have you for dinner.” Saeran teased. Yoosung buried his burning face in Saeran’s chest, reminding Saeran that he had pretty much admitted that he was a virgin the last time he had been in his apartment. Shit, he needed to slow down. He didn’t want Yoosung to feel pressured. He stepped back, trying to stop thinking about having sex with this beautiful boy and keeping his semi-hard cock from getting any harder.</p><p>“We should go. Come on.” He pulled on Yoosung and they put their shoes on silently.</p><p>Saeran took Yoosung’s hand and held it as they walked down the sidewalk.</p><p>“Is this ok?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Yoosung reddened and nodded, he couldn’t seem to trust his voice, remembering Saeran’s suggestion and the press of his cock against his thigh. He’d wanted to touch it, he’d wanted Saeran to touch him. What was wrong with him? They didn’t even really know each other. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The taste of Saeran’s mouth, the sweetness of his most recent candy still on his tongue. He was sure that Saeran had felt the same urgency for him, but, he’d pushed back, moved away. He could feel that Saeran’s hand was rough and calloused, he wondered what it would feel like if he ran it down his naked body. He shuddered at the thought.</p><p>“You cold?” Saeran asked. He stopped and took his leather jacket off, placing it around Yoosung’s shoulders before Yoosung could deny he needed it. He then placed his arm around him and held him close before setting off again, a bit slower.</p><p>Yoosung couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture and felt special. He leaned against Saeran. People waved to Saeran and said hi, he returned the gestures, but said nothing. He led Yoosung into a noodle shop and he ordered for them, telling Yoosung it was his treat.</p><p>“Is this a date?” Yoosung asked.</p><p>“Do you want it to be?” Saeran smirked.</p><p>Yoosung sighed, placing his fists on the table, “Stop teasing me.” He stated through gritted teeth.</p><p>Saeran placed his hands over Yoosung’s fists, using his thumbs to caress the back of his hands. “I’m sorry. I guess that’s just my default setting. I don’t mean to be an ass. I like you Yoosung, and yes, I very much want this to be a date.” He said.</p><p>Yoosung looked up, trying to see if Saeran was being sincere or if he was teasing again. He was smiling at him, the smile reaching his eyes and Yoosung could see nothing but the truth in them.</p><p>Their dinner arrived and they had to break apart. The server winked at Saeran and frowned at Yoosung.</p><p>When she walked away Yoosung said, “I don’t think she likes me.” He said as he picked up his chopsticks.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I think she likes me. I told her I was gay, but I don’t think she believed me.” Saeran stated.</p><p>“You’re gay?” Yoosung asked, his noodles half way to his mouth.</p><p>“I thought that was obvious!” Saeran grinned. “What about you?” Saeran pointed at Yoosung with his chopsticks, genuinely curious.</p><p>“Mm…me?”</p><p>“Nobody else here.” Saeran quipped.</p><p>Yoosung shrugged again. He mumbled something that was inaudible and Saeran reached across the table to lift his head.</p><p>“I didn’t get that.” He smiled at him.</p><p>“I said, that until that night, I was pretty sure I was straight, now, bi, maybe? But, I don’t think it really matters.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I like you, the fact that you’re a guy didn’t seem to matter. Especially when you kissed me.” Yoosung’s pink cheeks made another appearance. Saeran had to admit that he truly enjoyed that color on Yoosung. He reached over and grasped his free hand. Yoosung met his eyes and their silent exchange was all that was needed.</p><p>They had a pleasant conversation, he made Yoosung almost choke on his drink with his stories of his brother.</p><p>“You’re joking! You’re kidding, No way! You’re lying!” were Yoosung’s most common responses, to which Saeran replied that he was indeed telling the truth. Yoosung talked about his own family, it was much larger than Saeran’s and he liked to hear about Yoosung’s happy childhood, his amethyst eyes lit up every time he talked about his family’s antics. They seemed so normal. Saeran wondered what that would have been like. He stayed away from any childhood tales himself. It didn’t take long for Yoosung to realize that Saeran was purposefully staying away from that subject and he stopped asking questions.</p><p>When they were finished Saeran paid the bill and held his hand out to Yoosung, completely ignoring the server as she threw daggers at Yoosung with her eyes. He couldn’t help but feel pride that Saeran had chosen to spend his time with him. He gazed up at those amber eyes and Saeran took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Yoosung softly. Yoosung’s heart fluttered, butterflies in his stomach, his toes curling and he berated himself for all the cliché feelings that were now descending on him. It was like a fairy tale, and he was afraid it might end all too quickly or tragically.</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Saeran breathed, his own eyes clouding over with desire. “I…I should walk you to the bus stop.” But he didn’t move, unable to take his eyes off Yoosung’s lavender orbs.</p><p>“What if I wanted to go back to your place?” Yoosung panted.</p><p>“Yoosung, I don’t want to pressure you. I…you’re very special to me, and, I want to do this right. I don’t want you to have any doubts, and, I think you are worth waiting for. I want us to get closer. And…god help me, but, I’d like to have you meet my family.”</p><p>Yoosung pushed away from him, excited in a different way. “Really?” his eyes were big and bright, shining with glee.</p><p>Saeran laughed and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, but, you can’t judge me by my brother ok? And, look, he’s a lot to take, but, my sister-in-law is chill, and I think she’s gonna’ love you.”</p><p>“Really?” Yoosung practically sang again. Saeran shook his head at how adorable he looked.</p><p>“Come on!” he pulled Yoosung out the door, but he wouldn’t stop pestering him about meeting his family.</p><p>“Ok ok, How about next Saturday? Saeyoung said he wanted to grill. Bring your swimsuit, he has a pool. Give me your address and I’ll pick you up, ok?”</p><p>Yoosung nodded, already thrilled by the notion of stepping deeper into Saeran’s life.</p><p>They made it to the bus stop and made out while they waited for the bus.</p><p>“Hey hey hey Saeran! Nice, very nice!” a man shouted at them from across the street. Yoosung buried his face into Saeran’s chest, embarrassed. But Saeran only laughed and shouted back, “You’re just jealous!”</p><p>“Yes, yes! I am alone and lonely.” The man clutched at his chest, stumbling theatrically. He waved good naturedly at them and kept walking.</p><p>The bus arrived not long after that. Yoosung pulled Saeran down for another kiss before he boarded the bus.</p><p>He found a seat and stared out the window, watching Saeran get smaller and smaller until he could see him no more.</p><p>He sighed, running his finger across his bottom lip and still feeling the tingle of Saeran’s lips on his.</p><p>His phone dinged and he fished it out of his pocket.</p><p>Saeran: Miss you already</p><p>Yoosung: Then you should have let me stay.</p><p>Saeran: Don’t tempt me.</p><p>Yoosung giggled.</p><p>Yoosung: Can’t wait to see you again.</p><p>Saeran: Me too.</p><p>Saeran: Hey, I think you’re cute.</p><p>Yoosung: Hey, I think you’re hot!</p><p>Yoosung delayed hitting the send button, could he be so bold? He closed his eyes and hit the send button, biting his lower lip nervously again.</p><p>After a few minutes, his phone dinged again. Saeran had sent him a selfie.</p><p>Saeran: It would have been shirtless, but, you’ll have to wait till I get back to my apartment. Unless, you don’t want to see me shirtless.</p><p>Yoosung felt as if he was salivating. Of course, he wanted to see Saeran shirtless. Was he really going to send him that kind of selfie? What if he expected Yoosung to send him one too? He was too self-conscious for that. He gnawed on his lip some more before responding.</p><p>Yoosung: I’d really like to see that, and more.</p><p>He sent it before he could change his mind. He hid his face in his hands, he felt as if he was burning up.</p><p>Saeran: I need a selfie of you right now! I bet you’re as red as my hair!</p><p>Yoosung squeaked and looked around, no one was paying him any mind. He opened his camera and snapped the picture. Sure enough, he was beet red. He sent it to Saeran.</p><p>Saeran: I love that! You’re so fucking cute I want to devour you. Or is it…deflower you????</p><p>Saeran: Uh, ignore that last text. I’m such a creep.</p><p>Yoosung: So, you don’t want to devour or deflower me? Because I kind of like both of those ideas.</p><p>Yoosung couldn’t believe he was flirting this heavily with anyone! How was he going to face Saeran when he saw him again?</p><p>Saeran: LOL, Well, now that you say that, I very much want to do both of those, and a lot more! I think I need to stop talking to you now. I’m a lot warmer than I should be. Good night Yoosung. I’ll devour you…I mean…I’ll talk to you later.</p><p>Yoosung smiled at the text, wanting more, but knowing that Saeran was probably right. They should stop now.</p><p>Yoosung: Good night Saeran. Thank you for dinner. I’ll talk to you tomorrow! But don’t forget that shirtless selfie!</p><p>He couldn’t resist the last part. He really did want to see that. He scrolled back up to Saeran’s selfie and stared at him. He was beautiful. His amber eyes, his red thick curly hair, his rosy lips, the eyeliner that was slightly smudged under one eye. Just, beautiful.</p><p>As he was staring, another pic came in. Yoosung’s mouth dropped, his eyes widened, and drool dribbled down his chin. Saeran was indeed shirtless, his pants unbuttoned and the trail of fine reddish hair in a trail between the opened zipper. Yoosung felt like he was going to have a heart attack. The look on Saeran’s face was almost innocent and angelic. Damn. Yoosung was in love!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wiped the condensation from the mirror and stared at himself. His lavender eyes were huge. He tried to calm down but his pulse was racing. He took a deep breath and let it out. The phone on the sink vibrated and made him jump. He grabbed it when he saw it was Saeran texting. He fumbled it and almost dropped it on the hard tile before cradling it in his hands like a precious object.</p><p>He opened it and read the text.</p><p>Saeran: Should I ring the bell or wait for you out here?</p><p>He was there already? Yoosung’s nerves took another nose dive as he began to pant. He closed his eyes and steadied himself enough to respond.</p><p>Yoosung: I’m not ready yet, I’ll ring you up and leave the door open. Just come in.</p><p>He scurried out of the bathroom and hit the buzzer to let Saeran in. He then unlocked his door and ran back to the safety of the bathroom. He towel dried his hair and quickly dressed, his feet sticking to his jeans because he had not dried himself completely. He struggled to get them on, cursing them as he did.</p><p>“Hello?” Saeran’s voice drifted into the room.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, just make yourself at home, I’ll be out in a bit.” Yoosung called through the door.</p><p>“OK, take your time, no hurry.” Saeran sounded amused.</p><p><em>Take my time, sure, easy for him to say</em>. Yoosung swallowed hard and began to blow dry his hair. Why was he so nervous? He was just meeting Saeran’s brother and sister-in-law. It wasn’t as if he was going to an execution. Once his hair was dry he brushed it aside and placed his hairpins on his errant hair. Should he leave them off? Did he look like a girl? Would Saeran think they were silly? He had not seen them on Yoosung yet. His hand reached up to pull them off, but then he hesitated. He liked his hairpins. He squared his shoulders, ready to walk out the door.</p><p>He stepped into his living space, Saeran sat on one of the stools at the kitchenette. He turned when Yoosung walked in and stood instantly.</p><p>“You look great.” He smiled as he took Yoosung in. He was wearing a decent pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and an open blue button shirt. His hair was freshly brushed and he even liked the hairpins he was wearing. It was all very Yoosung.</p><p>“Thanks, you look…” Yoosung bit his lip before he said ‘hot’, but Saeran understood the unspoken word. He was dressed in black leather pants and biker boots he had not taken off, a red shirt and a thick jean jacket. His hair was tussled, the curls sticking out in all directions. It gave him a windswept appearance that tugged at Yoosung’s crotch.</p><p>He walked towards him and snaked his arms around Yoosung’s waist. Yoosung ran his fingers up Saeran’s arms and laced them behind his neck. He stood on tiptoes to better reach Saeran’s lips. Saeran bent over him and they locked lips. Yoosung’s moans were immediate as he dug his fingers into the incredibly thick hair. Saeran pulled Yoosung closer, running one hand up his spine, the other over his ass. Yoosung hooked his left leg around Saeran’s right as he felt Saeran clutching his ass in a vice like grip.</p><p>They pulled apart for air, both panting. “Damn. You make me want to do things Yoosung.” Saeran breathed deeply.</p><p>“What things?” Yoosung teased boldly. It made Saeran laugh, the boy looked so innocent, but the things he said! They hadn’t seen each other since the night he’d invited him to his brother’s BBQ. If Yoosung was interning at the vet clinic, Saeran was working, when Saeran had a day off, Yoosung had a full schedule of classes. They had kept missing each other. There were plenty of texts back and forth, but it had not been enough for Saeran. He almost wished they could just stay in Yoosung’s small apartment and see where things went.</p><p>“Things that would make us miss my brother’s BBQ, come on!” he sighed heavily and disengaged his body from Yoosung’s.</p><p>Yoosung pouted but didn’t argue. He grabbed his sneakers and leaned over to tie them on. He looked behind him and noticed that Saeran was intently watching his ass.</p><p>“Hey!” he stood up quickly, turning around.</p><p>“What? I was just admiring your ass, something wrong with that?” he laughed. “After all, can’t I admire my own boyfriend’s ass whenever I want to?” he smirked.</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Yoosung blushed, he hadn’t dared think of Saeran that way.</p><p>“Damned straight! No way am I letting anyone else have that ass!” he pulled Yoosung in for another kiss that turned into another heated exchange of saliva and tongues.</p><p>“At this rate, we’re never going to get out of here.” Yoosung panted.</p><p>“You have no idea how much I wouldn’t mind that.” Saeran chortled.</p><p>“I think I do.” Yoosung looked at him through lidded eyes. How the hell was this boy so damned cute and sexy at the same time. He made Saeran’s head spin in the best possible way. He forced himself to open the door and walk them out. Yoosung let out a disappointed whine, but followed, locking the door behind him.</p><p>He pressed himself to Saeran’s back as they raced through the streets on his motorcycle. He had given Yoosung his jacket so he wouldn’t get cold, and a helmet to wear. Yoosung wished he could lay his cheek against Saeran, but he understood the importance of the helmet. He didn’t want the ride to end and it came way too quickly for his taste. They turned into a long driveway, the foliage on the edges was overgrown, but the driveway itself was immaculately taken care of. They went up on a slight slope and when they turned the corner Yoosung gasped.</p><p>The ranch house looked like something out of a sci-fi novel. The walls were gleaming, made out of some kind of metal instead of rock or wood. The windows were large and appeared thick. There was a huge garage on the side that looked like it could fit half a dozen cars. He could see there were solar panels on the roof, and a huge satellite as well. Saeran must have had his own garage door remote, or someone on the inside had seen them coming, one of the garage doors began to open and Saeran pulled inside, parking next to a convertible Yoosung was sure was a Lamborghini. He wasn’t much into cars, but whatever type it was, it was expensive. As were the four other cars in the garage.</p><p>Saeran took the helmet from him and set it on the bike. He took his hand and led him to the door into the house. Yoosung’s eyes were wide, everything in the garage was gleaming and immaculate. They walked through the door and Yoosung stopped in his tracks. If the outside was a sci-fi novel the inside was a warm family tale. The open area was huge, the living room held a deep charcoal grey couch and several armchairs that didn’t quite match, but looked good together. There was a big screen TV over the fireplace and several gaming consoles set around it. The kitchen was large and inviting. Although the appliances were gleaming stainless steel, the décor was ease and comfort, a bouquet of wildflowers set on the counter. There was some clutter which gave it the air of being lived in.</p><p>Saeran gave him a moment to take it all in before tugging at him. He went straight to a pair of French doors that opened into the back yard. The smell hit them instantly. At the large grill stood a man that looked exactly like Saeran, only with glasses. Setting plates and utensils on a covered outdoor table was a woman with long brown hair, wearing a bikini with a wrap tied around her chest.</p><p>“Saeran!” the man at the grill set his utensils down and walked over to them, hugging his brother tightly and affectionately. His eyes were glued to Yoosung however. The woman was also there in an instant, hugging her brother-in-law just as tightly as his brother had.</p><p>“Saeyoung, MC, this is Yoosung, I told you about him.”</p><p>“It’s great to finally meet you Yoosung. Saeran hasn’t stopped talking about you for weeks!” Saeyoung laughed and embraced him as well.</p><p>“We…weeks?” he looked towards Saeran who was blushing furiously. Weeks meant that he had been talking about him after their first meeting.</p><p>MC pulled him in close and whispered in his ear, “He’s never talked about anyone like he’s talked about you, and he’s never brought anyone to meet us. You must really be something special.”</p><p>“All right all right, leave him alone, he’s taken!” Saeran pulled them apart which made MC giggle. Her laughter was sweet and genuine.</p><p>“Did you bring your swimsuit? You can go change in the bathroom, Saeran can show you.”</p><p>Yoosung’s face fell. “Oh no, I forgot.” He had been so distracted by Saeran, he’d left his swimming trunks on his bed, along with the sunscreen he had purchased since he burned so easily.</p><p>“It’s ok, we have extras, Saeran, you know where they are.” Saeyoung turned back to his grill as MC gave them a nod urging them inside.</p><p>“I feel so stupid.”</p><p>“Why? Because you forgot your swimwear?” Saeran pulled Yoosung into his arms as his body vibrated with laughter. “I seem to recall we had other things on our minds at the time.” He rubbed Yoosung’s back and Yoosung melted into him. He was glad to meet Saeran’s family, but, right now, he wished they could be alone.</p><p>The day went well, they ate, a lot, they swam, a lot, they had Yoosung dying of laughter with their stories of Saeran. Especially Saeyoung, he could spin a good tale and it seemed that Saeran was as much of a character as he had made Saeyoung out to be. Saeran kept rolling his eyes, but he hadn’t denied any details. He also quickly noticed that both the twins’ stories began around the time they were teenagers, nothing before the age of 16 that he could figure. He was curious, but did not want to pursue his curiosity. Not when it might mean it would ruin their time together. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Saeran.</p><p>Yoosung and MC were in the kitchen, he had offered to help her clean up while Saeran helped Saeyoung with the grill. He was hesitant to become too familiar with her, but she was so nice, and he felt comfortable with her.</p><p>“MC?”</p><p>“Umhm?” she was placing the dishes they’d used into the dishwasher as Yoosung rinsed the bigger bits of food into the garbage disposal.</p><p>“Why don’t the twins talk about their childhood?”</p><p>“Oh.” She stopped loading and turned towards him, a dripping serving platter in her hands.</p><p>“If I’m stepping out of bounds, I understand, I shouldn’t have asked.” Yoosung felt embarrassed.</p><p>“No, it’s not that. It’s just, well, it isn’t for me to tell. There are just things in their past that they would rather forget.”</p><p>“But you know?”</p><p>“Yes, it took a long time for Saeyoung to be comfortable enough to share with me. It wasn’t that he didn’t love me, or trust me. It was that he had to deal with certain things about himself before he was comfortable enough to tell me, to tell anyone really. And…” she shook her head and set the platter in the dishwasher.</p><p>“It was worse for Saeran wasn’t it?” Yoosung offered. She gasped as she straightened to look into his eyes.</p><p>“How did you…?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it just feels like he’s carrying around the weight of the world on his shoulders, even as he acts like he’s ok.”</p><p>MC let out a breath, laughter bubbling out of her. She clasped her hand to her mouth, trying to hold it in. When she was in control once more she hugged Yoosung to her, tears falling silently down her cheeks.</p><p>“You’re perfect Yoosung! You’ve going to be so good for him!” she sobbed into his hair.</p><p>“Hey now! Do I need to get a water bottle and spray you to stay away from my man?” Saeran exclaimed from the doorway. MC jumped back, wiping her tears hastily before putting on a smile and turning towards Saeran.</p><p>“Well, maybe if you hadn’t brought someone so cute, this wouldn’t happen.” She quipped. Saeyoung was right behind Saeran and immediately saw his wife had been crying. Saeran’s smile died as well. He flicked his gaze from Yoosung to MC, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“Babe?” Saeyoung was by her side immediately.</p><p>“I’m fine Saeyoung, really.” She closed the dishwasher and let him enfold her in his arms.</p><p>They made no more mention of it. Saeran and Yoosung left not long after and Saeran was unusually quiet and distant. Yoosung was afraid he’d crossed a line. He should have kept his mouth shut. There was obviously a good reason Saeran did not want to talk about his childhood.</p><p>Yoosung was surprised when Saeran walked with him to his apartment, he’d assumed he would take off as soon as he dropped him off, it was getting late, but, he followed him up silently.</p><p>Once they were in his apartment, they both took their shoes off, which again, surprised Yoosung. It meant that Saeran intended to stay a while.</p><p>“Uh, I don’t have much, but, I can make some hot chocolate, or some coffee?” he asked, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>“Yoosung?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What were you and MC talking about?” Saeran’s back was to him and Yoosung gulped. He’d never heard this tone from Saeran before, it was steady, even, and emotionless.</p><p>“Saeran, I’m sorry, I…I didn’t mean to pry, and, well, she didn’t tell me anything.”</p><p>“What. Were. You. Talking. About?” he asked crisply, his hands balling into fists.</p><p>Yoosung sighed as tears sprang into his eyes. Was he about to lose him? How could he have been so stupid?</p><p>“I…I asked why you and Saeyoung don’t talk about your…your childhood.” He finished almost inaudibly. His lower lip quivered and he could taste the saltiness of the tears flowing over his lip.</p><p>Saeran turned his head so that he could clearly see his profile. “Why?”</p><p>“Because…because I want to know everything about you, including the bad parts. I know you don’t want to talk about it. And, I respect that! I do! I…it was wrong of me. I’m sorry Saeran, please, please don’t leave me. I won’t do it again, I promise!” he was sobbing uncontrollably now, desperate to touch Saeran but terrified of the reaction he would get.</p><p>Saeran’s eyes furrowed at the barrage of words coming out of Yoosung. He turned to face the blonde and quickly embraced him against his chest. The boy was trembling so hard he was practically vibrating. He let the hysterics play out, he knew all too well what it felt like when your body was afraid. Once Yoosung was relatively calm, his tears under control, Saeran took his face into his hands. There were tear stains over his cheeks, snot escaping his nostrils, his lips shivering, and his eyes shining and scared.</p><p>Saeran sighed. He let go of Yoosung and went into the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth he’d found and wiped Yoosung’s face clean. He then tossed it down and kissed him. Yoosung clung to the front of Saeran’s shirt.</p><p>Parting their lips, Saeran pressed his forehead against Yoosung’s.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong Yoosung. I should have said something earlier. Of course you’re curious. Of course you want to know, but, I’m not ready to share that part of my life. Can you understand that?”</p><p>Yoosung nodded, not trusting his voice.</p><p>Saeran smiled sadly as his amber eyes met Yoosung’s amethyst ones. He wanted to tell him. Wanted to share his burden. Knew that Yoosung would be understanding and compassionate. He sighed and walked away to lean over the small sofa. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the headache that had formed from getting worse. He felt Yoosung’s arms around him as the shorter man pressed himself against his back. What would it be like to share this with him? What would it feel like to have someone to trust completely? He’d spoken to Saeyoung about his relationship with MC, stunned that Saeyoung had shared everything with her. Had not spared her any of the ugly details. When he’d asked him why Saeyoung had done so, he’d answered, “Because if she’s going to love me, she has to know me. All of me. The good. And the bad. And by her knowing the bad, it makes the good that much more special.”</p><p>“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Yoosung asked. He couldn’t imagine anyone’s childhood being bad. His was full of studying, but, it had been good. He had caring and loving parents who gave him whatever he needed, and many things he just wanted. He could not fathom a parent who did not do everything for their child. But he knew that was a naïve view. That there were parents who should never have been parents.</p><p>He didn’t really expect an answer, but one came anyway. He felt Saeran’s tears as they fell on his clasped hands.</p><p>“Yes.” He almost missed the whisper, but he felt Saeran’s body begin to shake. He heard the large intakes of breaths as he hiccupped through his tears. He swiftly turned and buried his face in Yoosung’s neck, his body wracked with the violence of his cries. They sank into the floor and Yoosung held Saeran, rocking them back and forth.</p><p>They did not get any sleep that night, as Saeran lay bare everything before Yoosung. Yoosung held him the entire time, his small body vibrating with hatred for a woman he would never know. For the innocent children, she had condemned to this pain. Part of him wishing she was not already dead, so that he could have the pleasure of causing her as much pain as she had her children. He held Saeran, he soothed Saeran, he rocked Saeran, and he loved the man more and more with each new word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>